Ultimate Nightmare
by Shalashaska-001
Summary: The story takes place a few days before the Raccoon City incident. Please tell me what you think of it.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil  
  
Ultimate Nightmare  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun shone brightly over Raccoon City. The sky was blue and the gentle wind blew through the streets. The sunlight was reflected by the raindrops that still remained from yesterday's rainfall. The skyscrapers threw huge shadows upon the city. It was early in the morning, and people were busy minding their own business. Some were stuck in traffic, some were on their way to school and some were just late for work. Johnny Svandal was one of them.  
  
"Stupid alarm clock! Stupid car! Stupid man that can't drive and crashed into my car!" he mumbled for himself, as he hasted through the crowded streets. Johnny was a 23 years old guy, had red hair and he was not the biggest guy around, about 5'9".  
  
He looked at his digital watch and sighed. "Damn! This is going to be a new record... I'm two hours late already."  
  
He was late for work again. This would be the fourth time in less than two weeks. This was not god for his career as a police officer. Johnny was a member of the Special Operations Team, in Raccoon City.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh sorry, Mr." a little boy said, as he bumped into him. But before he could go anywhere Johnny took a firm grip around his arm.  
  
"Hey! Let me go!" the little guy shouted, trying to get away. But Johnny tightened his grip around the boys arm.  
  
"If you'll give me my wallet back, kid." he said calmly.  
  
"Let me go! I havn't done anything!" he shouted back. He was really trying to get away now.  
  
"Look kid, I don't have time for this shit. So give me my wallet back, now!" The boy looked at him for a few seconds before pulling a wallet out from his pocket. The little pickpocket gave it back to its rightful owner with an angry look.  
  
"Now get lost!" Johnny said, and let go of his arm. The sly thief turned around and ran away. Johnny put his wallet back in his grey jacket, and began walking again.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
He felt a sudden relief as he saw the police station. Raccoon Police Department was written in big white letters on the concrete wall above the entrance. Johnny hurried to the door. Knowing perfectly what he could expect once inside.  
  
"Late again are we?" the lady in the reception said, as he came trough the door. She could see that he wasn't in a good mood, so she decided not to make another joke. Although she was very tempted to do so.  
  
Johnny ran up the stair to the second floor, his steps made a hollow echo in the reception hall. He continued down a long and narrow corridor. At the end of it he came to a wooden door. He turned the doorknob and entered the room.  
  
"Hi there! Early as usual?"  
  
"Hi, Barry." Barry was sitting at his desk, toying with his Colt Python. Barry was a real nice guy, always polite and always wanted everyone to be satisfied. He had been a member of the SWAT unit in Raccoon for many years. But soon he would be transferred to another unit.  
  
"So? What's today's excuse?"  
  
"Well..." Johnny started.  
  
"I was taking the car out of the garage, and then this guy came and rammed into me. He just came out of nowhere and crashed into my side." Barry smiled and put away his gun.  
  
"You kids have got to learn how to drive some day... But anyway, here's someone I'd like you to meet." he waved to a man standing in the corner of the room and he began to walk towards them.  
  
"Johnny Svandal, meet Chris Redfield! Old friend of mine, really nice guy." he was about Johnny's age, just above 20. A little taller and had dark hair. They shook hands.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Chirs. You're also recruited for the new team?"  
  
"Yeah." he replied. "Me and Barry here are both transferred to S.T.A.R.S. You as well?"  
  
"No. I haven't heard anything from them, anyway." Johnny said, feeling a bit depressed. S.T.A.R.S. were sent to Raccoon City to replace the Special Operations Team. What was he and his teammates going to do after that?  
  
There had been many strange cases in Raccoon City lately. Gunshots had been heard in the Arklay Mountains. And there were rumors about families and tourists gone missing. But not the local police or S.O.T. had been able to solve anything. Therefore, S.T.A.R.S. had been called in to investigate. When they took over, he would probably be reassigned. Or even worse, lose his job. But he was hoping for a position within the ranks of S.T.A.R.S.  
  
"Is the captain here?" Johnny asked Barry.  
  
"Yeah, he's in his office." he answered and pointed to the far end of the room, towards a little office.  
  
"Got to have a word with him, nice meeting you Chris." Johnny went past Barry's desk and continued towards the captain's office.  
  
"Where is he from?" Chris asked Barry. "His dialect was kinda strange."  
  
"He is from Norway. But his English isn't that bad is it?"  
  
"No, not at all. Just a funny dialect." Barry had to smile. It was not the first time someone had commented on Johnny's dialect. Suddenly Barry felt a bit sad. He and Norwegian had been good friends for a long time, would they still be friends after Barry joined S.T.A.R.S. Or would Johnny perhaps move to another place, another city. That would be so sad. Barry picked up his revolver, and started toying with it again.  
  
"So... Anyone else we know that's gonna be in our team?" Chris asked. "I've heard Jill Valentine is going to be with us. You know her?"  
  
"No, I don't think so." Barry replied. "But I know Rebecca Chambers have been asked to join." Chris tried to remember if he had seen her before.  
  
"The medic, the girl?"  
  
"That's the one!" Barry said. "And Brad Vickers is going to be our pilot. He said so two days ago."  
  
"Brad? The sissy?" Chris laughed. "I've heard rumors of him, not the bravest guy around is he?" he smiled.  
  
"No he's not. But he sure as hell is a good pilot anyway." Barry added.  
  
Brad Vickers was known for his nervousness. He had been flying helicopters for the Racoon Police Department for several years. He was a great pilot, no doubt. And he was also a good friend of both Johnny and Barry.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Johnny knocked on the door to the captain's office.  
  
"Come in!" he heard from the inside. Johnny opened the door and went inside. The captain's office was very little. One wall had two windows covered by blinds. On the other side of the room, there was a long shelf with some medals and diplomas. In front of him were a chair and a desk, covered in files and notes from solved and unsolved cases. The captain sat behind the desk, in his chair. Enjoying a cup of newly made coffee.  
  
"Please, take a seat." he said. Johnny walked over to him and sat down on the chair.  
  
"What can I do for you today, Mr. Svandal?" The captain took off his sunglasses, and cleaned them.  
  
"This S.T.A.R.S. unit..." Johnny started. "Do you know if they would be interested in more people?"  
  
"Maybe. Are you interested?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I would really like to be a part of the unit. Do you have any idea if they want someone with my skills?"  
  
"I'll talk to them. They give me a bunch of candidates they think would fit in. I get to choose which one's I want. I'll put in a good word for you. But..." he put his sunglasses back on, and look at Johnny. "You have something to to first."  
  
"What?" Johnny asked curiously.  
  
"You can call it S.O.T.'s last mission. You and the rest of The Ravens will go to Arklay Mountains, to investigate the last disappearence of a tourist group." The Ravens were the nickname of Johnny's S.O.T. unit. "The operation will begin whenever you guys are ready. I believe Mr. Vickers wants to fly you out there before it gets dark."  
  
"Why would tourists go to such a dangerous area?" Johnny wondered.  
  
"I have no idea, probably someone who wanted to see if the monster rumors were true." the captain said, as he took another sip of his coffee.  
  
"Anyway..." he continued. "I think it would be best if you and The Ravens went as soon as possible. The chief of police wants results, and he won't get them if you don't do anything." Johnny stood up and walked to the door. As he turned the doorknob, he turned to the captain and said:  
  
"Don't worry sir, we'll find out what happened out there. See you later, captain Wesker."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
This is my first fic, so please let me know if you liked it or not. I'm a bit busy right now, but I will try to get chapter 2 out as soon as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil  
  
Ultimate Nightmare  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Johnny went back to the room where Barry and Chris were. His eyes swept across the room, but he couldn't see them.  
  
"They've probably gone somewhere else." he thought. The young man walked over to a desk. The sign on the it said: Johnny Svandal. He sat down on a comfortable blue chair, and looked over his desk. The lamp in the left corner of the table enlightened the mess on the desk.  
  
"I've got to do something about this someday." Johnny laughed to himself, searching for yesterday's newspaper. There was an article about the newly missing tourist group. He hoped to find some clues, to help him solve this case.  
  
"Mystery in Arklay Mountains" was the headline. Johnny started to read the article.  
  
"Local authorities closed road to the wilderness area of bla, bla bla." He quoted. "S.T.A.R.S. called in to help investigation, local police forces have not been able to bla, bla, bla, bla and bla." Johnny folded the paper and threw it in the litterbin. "Not much help from The Raccoon Times, that's for sure." he sighed and looked after The Raccoon Weekly.  
  
"A Witness says he encountered a dog-like creature near the Spencer mansion in Arklay mountains." It was not the first time something strange happened around the Spencer mansion. The young man decided to search through the archives, in his quest for clues. But first, lunch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Johnny went outside, looking for something tasty. There was a pizza place right next to the police station, and a restaurant a few minutes down the streets. "Pizza, or something else?" he wondered. He had pizza with Alice and Barry yesterday, so he decided to have his lunch at the restaurant.  
  
After 5 minutes or so, he reached the restaurant. Pete's was the name of it, a nice little place that served lots of great food. He took a quick look through the window and saw that there were only 6 or 7 people inside.  
  
"Perfect." he thought. It seemed that he would be able to enjoy his lunch in peace. He opened the door and went inside. He found a nice little table in the corner, sat down and picked up the menu.  
  
"Let's see..." he mumbled. "Aaaaaah! Spaghetti and meat balls. Yummie!" He went over to the counter, and ordered the spaghetti-dish and a fanta.  
  
"I'm sorry..." the man at the counter said. "We don't have fanta."  
  
"Well then, I'd like a coca cola."  
  
"Sorry, but we don't have that either."  
  
"Sprite?" Johnny was getting irritated.  
  
"Nope." the man answered.  
  
"Well, what do you have then?" Johnny was about to give up.  
  
"We have water... I think." the man said.  
  
"Alright then! I'll have water." Johnny paid for the food, and sat down at his table, waiting for the spaghetti.  
  
The time went by, and Johnny started to get impatient. Where could his dinner be, it shouldn't take this long. His stomach was rumbling in hunger.  
  
"Shut up..." he whispered to his stomach. "You'll get that food of yours soon enough." It took at least a half hour, but Johnny finally got his meal. And he enjoyed it, indeed he did. He was glad they didn't have anything but water to drink, because it was delicious. It was cold as ice. In the end, nothing was better than ice cold water. He took a look at his watch. It was just passed 5.  
  
"Better head back to the station." he said to himself as he finished the glass of water.  
  
He left Pete's, and started to walk towards the police station. The sun was shining, and the sky was still as clear as the blue ocean.  
  
"Better check the archives..." he thought. "See if I can find anything involving Spencer mansion."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let's see..." Johnny thought, when he entered the archives, back at the station. The room was filled with boxes and shelves, fullof old reports and articles about various happenings in and around Raccoon City. "It shouldn't be too hard to find something useful about that crappy old mansion." He searched the shelves marked with "S". It did not take him long to find the box, containing various material conserning Spencer Mansion. He opened the lid of the box. It was as full as it could be. Hundreds of reports and articles about both Spencer, and the mansion was in the box.  
  
"This could take a while..." he sighed. He brought the box with him, and went out of the room. He headed back to the S.O.T. office.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time passed, and Johnny was sitting at his desk, trying to find something useful. But he could not find anything that could help him in this case. He felt tired, so he went to the window to get some fresh air. It was getting dark outside. The gentle breeze cleared his mind, and he suddenly remembered what Wesker told him: "I believe Mr. Vickers wants to fly you out there before it gets dark." He closed the window and ran over to his desk.  
  
"Oh shit!" he thought, and buried his face in his hands. "Better get going." He took out out a small key from his pocket, and opened a drawer in his desk. "Hi there." he said with a smile, as he took out his 9mm Beretta and three additional clips.  
  
"Hurry up guys! I'd like to fly you guys up to Arklay this year, not the next!" Brad Vickers stood next to a green military-like helicopter, on top of the police station. He was The Ravens' pilot. He had been so for a few years now.  
  
"Calm down Brad! We're just missing two people, Alice and Johnny." Frank Adams shouted back at the irritated pilot. Frank was The Ravens' medic. He was a really big man, both tall and stout. He was a person that you could rely on. If you were in trouble, he would do everything in his power to help you. He had proved this many times on various missions.  
  
"Well..." the impatient Vickers started. "If the rest of you could buckle up in the chopper, we can take off as soon as they get here!" he ordered the other men. So Frank and the remaing two members of the team, Cliff and Jimmy carried all the necessary equipment into the helicopter. Cliff Peterson, the sharpshooter. This man was a remarkable sniper. He could hit almost anything, from anywhere. Like Frank, he was also a big guy. Jimmy Williams on the other hand... He was a skinny little guy, and the team's pathfinder. Jimmy, or Jimbo as someone would call him, could survive in the wilds for days. He was a master at survival techique, although it may not seem so.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Johnny entered the locker room, and put on his uniform. The uniform was designed by himself. He had Black trousers, grey shoes, a blue T-shirt and a black west. On the blue T-shirt's right shoulder, S.O.T. was written in yellow letters. The same was written on the back of his west. His 9mm Beretta was placed on his right thigh, and the clips for it were placed in his belt, on the left side. His additional equipment were put in various pockets on his west. As soon as he had put on his uniform, he rushed out the door.  
  
On his way up the stairs, he met Alice Frost.  
  
"Hey Alice! Wait for me!" he shouted as he ran up towards her. She slowed down a bit, giving Johnny time to cath up on her. She was the communication expert on the team. She was a bit lower than Johnny, and had long, black hair. Her uniform was much like Johnny's. She had black trousers as well, but not a west. Instead, she had a black jacket. She had a combat knife attached to the back of her belt, and a Glock on the right side.  
  
"Late as well?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm pretty sure they're tired of waiting so we should hurry!" he said, trying to catch his breath. Both of them thought that was a good idea, so they started running again.  
  
Brad started the helicopter's engine when he saw Johnny and Alice coming towards them. Frank, Cliff and Jimmy sat in the back, preparing their weapons and equipment. Cliff's favourite weapon was the PSG1 sniper rifle, but he didn't bring it for this mission. Today, he brought with him two Glocks. Jimmy was puzzling with his new MP5 machine gun, he liked it very much. He had only tested it at the shooting range before, but he thought it was an exellent weapon.  
  
"They're here Brad! Are we ready for takeoff?" Frank, the medic wondered.  
  
"Yes, we are! We'll leave as soon as they get in."  
  
"After you." Alice said and opened the side door of the chopper.  
  
"No, ladies first." Johnny smiled and looked at her. He saw a little smile on her face as she went inside the helicopter. He went inside as well, and sat down next to her.  
  
"Buckle up people!" Brad screamed to his passengers. "We're leaving!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The helicopter's rotors whirled up dust and leaves from the helipad as they took off. The Ravens were on their way, for their last mission as a R.P.D. unit. Johnny stared out the window. The moon was up early this night, and it shone upon Raccoon City. The town seemed so calm and peacefull at night. There were few people, or cars in the streets. You could hear the wind howl as it passed by you. Johnny thought it was a beautifull view, with the moonshine and all.  
  
"This is the captain speaking..." Brad announced over the intercom. "I hope you'll enjoy your flight. If you you want to prepare your equipment for the assignment, that's fine with me. If you want to listen to music, we are playing Marilyn Manson's "Sweet Dreams" over the headset system. Thank you." Johnny put on his headset, Alice did the same. The others wanted to make sure they had brought everything they needed with them. One thing Brad, Johnny and Alice had in common, was Marilyn Manson's music. All three of them liked it. And since Brad was the pilot, he often put Manson's music on the speaker.  
  
"Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree. Travel the world and the seven seas..." They sang to themselves, as Brad set course for Arklay Mountains. The helicopter almost cut the treetops as it flew by.  
  
When "Sweet Dreams" ended, Alice took off her headset and turned towards Johnny.  
  
"So... What are you going to do when this is over?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was hoping to get a position within S.T.A.R.S. , but that's not very likely, so... I don't know."  
  
"Are you going to leave Raccoon City?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. But who knows." He said. It was going to be hard for them when S.T.A.R.S. would take over. He had known Alice and the rest of the team for several years now. Leaving them would not be easy, they were his best friends.  
  
"Yo! Brad! Are we at the dropzone soon, or what?" Cliff asked.  
  
"In a few minutes!" Brad replied. "But I don't think I can set her down. There's too much vegetation in that area. So we have to do it old school, rope decent.  
  
"Where will you be then?" Frank wanted to know.  
  
"I'll head back to the station, and wait for you guys to contact me. You have a radio with you, right?" he looked at Alice.  
  
"Yes, sir! It's right here." she said, and held out a radio. "You have the one I gave you, Cliff?"  
  
"Yeah baby! I got it right here." he patted his left jacket-pocket.  
  
Brad tried to keep the helicopter steady, as they reached the dropzone. The grass and trees bowed for the powerful rotors.  
  
"Go! Go! Go!" he yelled as his teammates opened the sidedoors. They attached a rope to the helicopter's winch, and tossed the rope to the ground.  
  
"See you later Brad!" Johnny shouted back to him, and threw himself out. "Wuhuuuuuu!"  
  
It did not take long for The Ravens to exit the airborne vehicle. And as soon as they were on the ground, Brad used the automated winch to get the rope back up. The doors were automated as well, so all Brad had to do was to push a button. And that was exactly what he did.  
  
"Do you read me, Alice?" Brad called over the radio.  
  
"Loud and clear, baby! We'll call you when we need you. Ok?"  
  
"Roger. Ravens... Good luck!" Brad turned the chopper towards Raccoon City again, and headed back to base.  
  
"Ok, people!" Frank started, and took a map out of his pocket. "Here's the plan. We'll split up in two groups. Me and Cliff in one, and the rest of you in another. You will search this area, here." he pointed on the map. The area he referred to was the south-west area of Arklay Mountains. Their current location. "Me and Cliff will search the area surrounding the Spencer mansion."  
  
"So we are searching for tourists, right? But what if we encounter those dog-like creatures people have been talking about?" Jimmy asked. He did not like the thought of meeting one of those.  
  
"Then you don't hesitate to use that MP5, of yours." Johnny said, and smiled.  
  
"He's right, Jimmy. If you feel threatened by any such things, fill them with lead." Frank added. It seemed the group was ready to start their mission.  
  
"Well then, let's move out!" he said, and started to walk in the direction of Spencer mansion. Cliff was right behind him. The others saw their shapes disappear in the darkness of the trees.  
  
"Okay, this is it, our last mission out here together." Johnny said, Putting a magazine in his Beretta. He looked at Alice and Jimmy. "Let's begin the search right away. I don't want to stay out here for an eternity." He put his gun back in the holster.  
  
"I agree..." Alice answered. "Let's get going!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And that's the end of chapter 2. I ensure you that you will see more action in the next chapter ;)  
  
However, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. 


End file.
